


Fast 9 - Going The Extra Mile

by Ninjaboy13779546



Series: Ride or Die [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian Return F8, Cipher's Revenge, DSS In Miami, F/M, Family Vacation, Fast 9, Fast Cars, Fast Family, Fast and Furious 9, Four Seasons, Gisele Lives, Going The Extra Mile, Han Lives, Justin Bieber and Ludacris, Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez, Kidnapping, Madison Pettis, Miami, Miami Beach, Taken Plot, Team as Family, The Game Plan - Freeform, Vacation, dss, sabrina carpenter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: The team is finally at peace, livin' the good life, retired. And they HATE IT! So they decide to go on a vacation to Miami. But when an old enemy comes in and ruins it, they're gonna have to (happily) come out of retirement, and bring in some extra help so that they can go the extra mile for their family.





	1. Race Wars or Vacation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decides that a vacation is LOOONG overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the next part of my Ride Or Die series. I honestly didn't expect my last F&F story to be loved by so many. I probably wouldn't have continued making F&F stories after this because honestly, I made that story on a dare. Remember that small piece I made on Roman saying I'm hungry in F8? One person said that it was a complete waste of time and that I shouldn't write. So we made a bet if I made a great Fast and Furious story, I could keep on writing Fast and Furious stories. But anyway, enjoy the first chapter of Going The Extra Mile.

*****Los Angeles, California, Race Wars*****

 'Just a little further," Brian said as stepped down harder on the gas.

The finish line wasn't that far and he was barely holding his lead. Suddenly the car next to him burst forward, obviously on NOS.

"Too early, pal."

 Just as he said that the engine of the car in front of his went up in FLAMES and drift off track. Seeing this made Brian laugh as he sped right over the finish line. As he came to a stop, the crowd flocked around him lead by his best friends, Tej and Roman.

"Alright, alright, alright! Pay up, everybody who lost, pay up!" Tej shouted. The crowd slapped their money into Tej's hand, some were happy(not really), most were sad(more like pissed). After they cleared out, Tej gave half of the money to Brian, to which Brian gave half of it back to Tej. "Thirteen years, and you still got that mutual respect for me."

"It doesn't when it comes to family," Brian said taking Tej's hand and pulling him into a bro-hug.

"Well I been knowin' him way longa den you," Roman whined as they started to walk back to the tent. "When do I get some mutual respect?"

"Probably when you start acting like a grown up and stop whining like a three-year-old baby," Ramsey said as they approached the rest of the group.

"Oh that's cold." Brian laughed and hooked his arm around Roman's neck and laughed.

* * *

 

The whole team was sitting under a big tent. Dom and Letty sitting down in the middle with Letty holding Little Brian. Ramsey was sitting next to Mia with Daisy in her lap and jack in Mia's. Leo and Santos were working at a grill, arguing with each other as usual. And Brian, Tej, and Roman came over and sat down with a few cold ones(beers).

"You're driving's getting better, Buster." Dom complimented his brother-in-law.

"Thanks, Dom," Brian replied, "Wait this isn't like that "baby gift" compliment you gave me in Rio, right?"

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about." Dom slyly said as they sat down.

The team had come to this place as a sort of a getaway. Ever since the deal with Cipher, the team needed some action. The world had seemed at peace for what seemed like the longest time. So Dom suggested that they come to a place where they would all feel at home. Even Hobbs came, despite his multiple protests. Roman and Tej had become somewhat of the referees of the place, Tej more than Roman(kinda like he did back in Miami). And Brian, he'd become one of the best racers next to Dom and Letty. But deep down, all of them were still kinda bored. Maybe they need more than this, maybe......... a vacation.

"Hey, Dom?" Letty called out to her husband.

"What's up, baby?" He replied.

"Do you think maybe we need a vacation?"

"What do you call this?"

"A crazya** family reunion with a bunch of girls and cars." Letty replied sarcastically, "Mainly girls."

"Ok. If we did, and by we you mean the whole team, right?" Letty nodded, "Ok then, where would you wanna go?"

It took Letty a while to think of the perfect vacation spot. They'd been just about everywhere on Earth. Working for a secret organization will do that to you. Traveling all over just to save the world was great, but just once, Letty wanted to go somewhere beautiful where they wouldn't have to worry about anybody shooting at them or trying to kill them. Then suddenly, she got it.

"How bout, Miami?" She asked.

"Florida?"

Why not? We've never been."

"True."

"Actually, we have," Brian interjected motioning to him, Tej, and Roman. "But yeah it's a good place to visit. What do ya say, boys, wanna go back to Miami?"'

"Yeah, it'd be nice to be back on my ol streets," Tej said, "We can see Jimmy Suki, even Justin."

"Who's Justin?" Dom asked.

"This kid I looked after his grandma died. He's a good."

"What bout you, Rome, you wanna mess up the streets of Miami again?" Brian asked.

Hey, as long as I don't gotta deal with Verone and his goons, Elian and Fidel, I'm good." Roman said recalling the last time He, Brian and Tej were in Florida back in 2003.

"How bout you, Hobbs?"

"Wish I could but I promised Samantha I'd do something with her this week," Hobbs replied.

"Well bring her along," Mia suggested, "She'll love it."

After thinking about it, Hobbs answered," Ok why not. Besides, I think she's got a friend there anyway."

"Ok, all in favor, say NOS."

"NOS!!!" They all said.

"Well, I guess that makes it unanimous." Brian said with a smile, "We're goin' to Miami."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's the first chapter, what'd you guys think? The teams goin' to Miami and it's gonna be great. I'll be taking ideas along the way cause I'm really just making this up as I go along. Also I wanna thank you guys for the love and support you've given me to make this story because I probably would've stopped with F8. But thank you all. Until next chapter.


	2. WE IN MIAMI!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives in Miami and heads to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! Hope the first chapter was good enough for you guys and left you wanting more, cause more is on the way. So in this chapter, the team meets Samantha's friend Brenda Wilson from the post credit scene in my last story. And that part will happen at the end of this chapter, you'll see. Ok so, without further ado, here's the second chapter of Going The Extra Mile.

*****Four Seasons Hotel Miami*****

The semi quietness of the lobby was interrupted by the sound of loud engines slowing down outside. A plethora of shiny cars pulled up outside. A black 2018 Dodge Challenger,

a blue 2017 Nissan GT-R,

 

a reddish-brown 2010 HUMMER H3,

and a lime green 2014 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon.

Dom and Letty got out of the Challenger with Little Brian strapped to her chest with a baby carrier.  Brian and Mia carried Jack and Daisy out of the GT-R, while Hobbs and Samantha jumped out of the HUMMER. Lastly, Tej, Roman, and Ramsey got out of the LM002. They walked in with two luggage carts LOADED with suitcases a couple of baby bags.

"Hello, welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel," The concierge said, "How can I help you?"

"Reservation for Toretto?" Dom said.

The man typed at his computer until a window came up showing the reservation. "Ah yes, Toretto. You have the Presidential Suite."

"Presidential Suite?" Hobbs repeated.

"Yes the Presidential Suite," Tej said taking the key from the concierge, "Thank you, sir."

"No problem, sir. Don't worry about your bags, they will be delivered to your room promptly."

"Thanks, "Letty said as they all walked away and piled into the elevator.

As they stood in the elevator, the whole team was a bit perplexed. How did they get the presidential suite when they'd reserved a few rooms? And why was Tej acting as if he knew what the concierge was talking about? Tej? Wait a minute...

"Didn't we reserve different rooms for each of us?" Ramsey asked.

When she asked that, all eyes (minus the babies) went to Tej who had a smirk.

"You didn't by any chance have anything to do with our reservations being changed, did you, Parker?" Hobbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I might've hacked into the hotel's system and tapped into our reservation so that we could reside in more, decent accommodations," Tej explained still holding that smirk.

"Is that legal?" Mia asked.

"Definitely not," Hobbs cut Tej off before he could answer, "Remind me to never bring my daughter around when I'm around you guys."

* * *

*****Presidential Suite*****

 When the team walked in, the saw a beautiful room with a living room, a marble bathroom, a work table, and other assorted luxuries.

"OH SH**!" Roman exclaimed as he ran through the room, "DIS ROOM IS ON FIRE!!! WE GONNA HAVE FUN UP IN HERE!!!"

"Alright team, here's the plan," Dom started, "We're gonna unpack, get dressed and head to the beach. Thirty minutes, if you ain't ready, we're leavin' without you and you'll have to meet us down there."

"I'll find the quickest route to get there," Tej said pulling out his laptop and sitting at the work table.

"I gotta call my friend and tell her to meet us here," Samantha said walking off.

The rest of the team went and got ready to leave for the beach.

* * *

*****Lobby*****

The doors opened and the team walked out of the elevator. As they walked into the lobby, Samantha ran over to a brunette sitting down.

"BRENDA!" She said to the brunette who jolted up and ran towards her.

"Hey, Sammy!" Her friend replied hugging her.

"How ya doin', Brenda?" Hobbs asked as he and the team walked up.

"I'm doing great, Mr. Hobbs," Brenda replied

"So we all ready for the beach?" Dom asked everybody.

They all nodded in agreement and rode out.

* * *

*****Miami Beach, Three Hours Later*****

It was getting late in the day and the team wasn't gonna stay out much longer. They could always come back tomorrow, but currently, they were enjoying the last few minutes they had here today. Brian and Mia were playing with Jack and Daisy, and Dom was holding Little Brain while Letty was out swimming. Hobbs was playing volleyball with Samantha and Brenda(The two girls vs him). Tej and Roman, however, well they were thinking about a certain curly-haired genius brunette who was swimming.

"Hey Tej," Roman started, "Out of the two of us, who do you think has a better chance of gettin' with Ramsey. Me or you?"

"Well I think we both have a good chance," Tej replied.

"How you figure dat?"

"It's like when we go on a mission, each of us has a good chance of dyin'."

"Well I think I'd come out on top."

"Oh really? Is this cause you 'called dibs' ?" Tej teased.

"Man, shut up!" Roman exclaimed.

"Hey I told ya, it's a free market." 

"Are you two still goin' on about this?" Letty asked coming up behind them.

"Going on about what?" Ramsey asked walking up to them from the shore.

"NOTHIN!" The two said.

Ramsey just shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked off to her seat. They stayed for about thirty more minutes before they started to gather their stuff.

"Do we have to go, Daddy?" Samantha asked not wanting to leave just yet.

"Yeah it's gettin' late baby girl," Hobbs replied.

"Well can't me and Brenda stay for just a little while longer?"

"By yourselves? I don't know about that."

"PLEEEEASE!" The two girls asked in unison.

Them saying please, he could handle. But the fact that they were putting on 'puppy faces' just made it a whole lot harder to say no.

"Ok," he sighed, "One hour, and then you come straight back to the hotel."

"Thanks Daddy," Samantha hugged her father, to which he hugged back.

* * *

**(15 Minutes Later** **, Camera POV)**

_"We're here in beautiful Miami!" Samantha Hobbs said as she filmed herself walking towards the water._

_The screen cuts to a young brunette (Selena Gomez) walking out of the water. "And there she is, folks. Brenda Wilson, my best friend in the whole wide world!"_

_"Are you filming this?" Brenda asked as she tried to cover the camera with her hand. But Samantha pulled it away and put it into a selfie position._

_"Oh come on, relax. How do you feel?"_

_"Like I need to dry off," Brenda said before rushing to get her towel._

* * *

_The camera cut to Brenda running to their lawn chairs and grabbing her towel and drying herself off. As she turns around, she smiles at the sight of her friend coming closer._

_" Let's take a picture."_

_"Why?" Brenda asked_

_"I wanna send some to my Dad," Samantha begged._

_"Fine, two pictures, and that's it."_

_Jumping up and down, Samantha got closer to her and the two took a selfie the screen flickered and showed a picture of the two friends with their arms on the other's shoulder._

* * *

**(Regular POV)**

"Ok, that's one," Brenda said.

"Yeah I know, one more. Oh, excuse me!" Samantha called out to a passing blonde wearing sunglasses, "Could you take a picture of me and my friend?"

"Sure," The blonde replied taking the phone. "Ready?"

The two girls nodded as they hugged each other while looking at the camera.

"Got it."

The blonde walked back to the girls and handed the phone back to Samantha.

"Thank you," She said taking the phone back.

"You're Samantha Hobbs, right?" The blonde asked.

Samantha scrunched her eyebrows and looked up,"Yeah, how do you know that?"

The blonde took off her sunglasses to reveal herself as Cipher. (A/N: Samantha doesn't know what Cipher looks like.)

"I know your father, Luke. He's an old friend." Cipher said, "And you two are gonna help e get in contact with him and his crew."

Before the girls could respond, a buff man(Liev Schreiber) came up behind them and grabbed them by the arms. Cipher gave him a nod and he walked off with the girls.

"Your move, Dom," Cipher said as she smiled smugly and put her sunglasses back and walked off.

* * *

*****Four Seasons Hotel, Lobby(Two Hours Later)*****

Hobbs was sitting down in the waiting area of the lobby waiting for Samantha to walk in, or text, call, or something. It had been almost three hours and no word from her. She normally always let him know that she was ok. But she's never taken this long. 

"You alright?" a deep voice asked. 

Hobbs looked up to see Dom standing beside him before he sat beside him. 

"I'm ok, Hobbs replied, "Just a little worried."

"I know how you feel. I understand what you meant when you told me you have to be willing to fight for your kids. And you know I'm willing to do anything for my family. Including you."

"Thanks, brother." 

A notification ringtone went off on Hobbs' phone and it was from Samantha.

"There she is," Hobbs said opening his phone to see that Samantha had sent him a video.

He opened it and pushed the play button.

"Hello, Luke," A voice said.

The two felt chills go up their spines when that heard it because they knew that voice all too well. It was Cipher.

"You guys miss me? It's been too long," She was talking smugly as if she had something which she probably, she did, "Oh, by the way, me and my boys stumbled across something at the beach. Wanna see?"

The screen showed the camera moving and stopping on a gagged and tied up Samantha with Brenda behind her who was equally tied up.

"I think we all understand each other here, don't even think about coming after her because I will kill her without even blinking. I'll be calling back real soon. Oh and Dom, keep an eye on your son."

The video ended and the two were left both completely shocked and speechless.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! Cipher's back! And she took Samantha AND Brenda! Wow, a lot to take in. Hope you guys liked the car choices I made for the team. I hope they were good, but let me know what you guys think. Not sure if you know, but Tyrese Gibson posted a video on InstaGram promoting his company Voltron Travel.com, and that's where I got Roman's reaction from when they walked into the hotel room. Also, I wanna give a special shoutout to my two top favorite F&F story fans, Ersy and Latishiante1001. Thank you guys for being supportive of me and giving me ideas to make this story better. Happy Toretto Tuesday, guys. Hope you liked the chapter cause more is on the way.


	3. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is back in action with help from some old and new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here it is, the BIG Fast & Furious reunion! I'm bringing in some old friends, and some new characters. Think of this as an F&F version of The Avengers uniting. Enough said, let's do this!

  * *****Hallway Outside of The Presidential Suite*****



The elevator doors opened and Dom and Hobbs stormed out and headed towards their room when Hobbs put his arm out in front of Dom to stop him. Dom gave him a confused look until Hobbs pointed at the door, showing him that it was cracked open. The two slowly walked over and got on both sides of the door, looked and nodded at each other before Hobbs kicked the door in and the two burst into the room with their fists up, ready to fight but were met by an unexpected sight.

"Ah, Luke, Dom, we've been waiting for you,"A gray-haired middle-aged man said.

"Nobody?" Hobbs said slightly confused.

"What're you and Little Nobody doin' here?" Dom asked.

"We were just about to talk about that before you and Dom came in." Hobbs and Dom slowly sat down as Mr. Nobody continued, "Now, thanks to a few friends of our out here, we've caught sight of a few images of Cipher here in Miami and we saw the video she sent you before you received it. I'm sorry we weren't able to get her before she took your daughter, Luke."

"It's ok, you tried. So what do we do now?

"Now, since this is gonna be a serious mission, I'm bringing in some extra help."

After he said that, the door to the room opened and a big group of people walked in. The team instantly recognized Leo and Santos, and the Shaw family, but there were also three girls, A tall tough-looking brunette, an Asian blonde girl, and a Latina. As for the men who walked in, The was a middle-aged black man, two white men, a young blonde-haired teenager and an Asian brunette.

"Brian, Roman, Tej, I believe you know Justin, Jimmy, Ms. Suki, and Agent Bilkins, Markam, Dunn, and Fuentes." Mr. Nobody said rounding the few.

 Brian was the first to jump up and ran to shake hands with Bilkins, Markam, Dunn, and Monica, followed by Tej and Roman.

"How you doin, O'Conner?" Bilkins asked.

"Great, good to see ya, Bilkins."

"I see you punk's still can't stay outta trouble," Markam said with a smile.

"Well, we try but somehow it always seems to find us." Brian tried to say without laughing.

"Yeah, and besides, we always save the day. Don't we?" Roman exclaimed.

"Sure, after causing a whole lot more mayhem."

They all laughed at that statement.

"How've you been, Cowboy?" Monica asked as she hugged Brian

"Not bad, life's been pretty crazy." He replied hugging back.

"So I've heard. Rio, London, New York, Russia? You guys make trouble everywhere you go."

"Well, that's how we roll, girl," Roman interjected, "That's our way of saying, 'we da bomb."

"Man, what the hell are you talkin about?" Tej asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm just sayin, brah." 

"Look, nevermind him," Tej shook Monica's hand and walked of to talk to Jimmy, Suki and Justin. "Hey, Jimmy."

"Whaddup, Tej." Jimmy replied pulling his friend into a bro-hug.

"Hey, how da garage holdin up?"

"Ah it's all good, Suki been winnin races ever since The Bullet left."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I finally my my body by the shop like you asked and took care of that front end. Made my ride a whole lot better." Suki said.

"Cool, cool." Tej said with a nod, "So whassup wit you two, y'all togetha now?"

Jimmy's cheeks went as red as Suki's shirt. "Yeah well ya know, we got closer and uh-"

"-One thing led to another and we've been riding ever since," Suki finished for her boyfriend.

Tej chuckled a bit before moving over to Justin and pulling him into a noggie. The two fumbled around a bit before Tej let him go.

"I missed you, man," the young blonde said.

"Same here, dude. Whatchu been up to?"

"Well, I been workin at the garage with Tej and Suki. Ya know, tryin to stay out of trouble."

"Dat's ma boy. But if you are, then why'd Nobody bring you here?" Tej asked curiously.

"Well ya know the other girl who got kidnapped by that psycho chick?" Tej nodded, still not fully understanding, "Well she's my girlfriend."

"Oh.... I'm sorry bout dat, man." Tej said comfortingly, "Don't worry, we gonna get her back."

Justin nodded and the two shared a hug. When they pulled away, Nobody continued.

"Well, now that you've all been reacquainted, I'd like to introduce to you one of my best female agents, Leah Sanchez." (A/N: That's the name of Angelina Jolie's character.)

Leah walked over to the team and shook all of their hands. However, when she got to Hobbs, she felt a spark go through her hands, as did Hobbs.

"My sister was taken hostage by Cipher two years ago," she said, "We never found her, but if there's a chance of getting revenge, I'm taking it."

"You're motivated," Hobbs said nodding his head in understanding, "I like that."

"So what do you say guys," Nobody asked, "Ready to get to work?"

Everybody in the room nodded in agreement, but it was Letty who audibly agreed, "Let's find that b**ch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE FAMILY! I GOT ALL THE FAV'RITE FASTIES! The gang's all here and they're working together to find Cipher. Did I do a good job bringing in some old and new characters? Let me know, please. Also, just saw Justice League, it was great except for Superman's lower face in certain scenes. LOL! But I did like seeing Diana interact with him, so I'm thinking about making a DCEU based Superman/Wonder Woman story. Should I? I LOVE the Superman and Wonder Woman fandom and I love the idea of them together in the DCEU. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was so short, but trust me, the next one will be LONGER! Later!


	4. Catching Up While Catching A Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few members of the team catch up while watching Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I wanted the team to get acquainted with the new and old members. So Brian, Roman, and will get to know Justin better and learn his backstory. Also, I had a guest make a rude comment on my F8 story and I wanna address this situation. I don't like haters, If you don't like it, then fine. If you do like it, Thank you. Ok, now let do this!

*****Streets of Miami, Whole Foods Market*****

 An hour and 15 minutes ago, the team had used God's Eye to try and find Cipher. Fortunately, they found her going into a Whole Foods Market, so they sent a small group to stake out the place and try to follow her to see where she's hiding out. They sat in a 2015 Mitsubishi Mirage, with Brian in the driver's seat, Tej in the passenger seat, and Roman with Justin in the backseat.

"So Justin," Brian said breaking the silence, "How long have you known Tej?"

"Oh I've known Tej since I was like 13," Justin said pulling out a picture from his wallet and giving it to Brian. It showed the younger blonde and Tej from way back in 2009.

"You guys look happy," Brian said before showing it to Tej.

"Ah, I remember dis." Tej said pointing at it, "Dis is when we went to da mall, right?"

Justin reached up and took it back and showed it to Roman. "Yeah it is, that was my favorite day, man."

"Why's that?" Brian asked.

Justin lowered his head and stayed silent for a while which made Brian and Roman confused because they didn't know why. But Tej knew. He knew why that day was so important. 

"Cause dat's the day Justin met his girlfriend." He answered for the young blonde.

Understanding now, the three grownups stayed quiet for a bit. This was emotional for the young blonde, and now he was out helping to fight against the person who took his girlfriend. Most boyfriends wouldn't do this for their girlfriends, they'd normally stay scared at home and let the police do the work for them. But Justin loved his girl, and he was willing to fight for the love of his life. And that's just what the team did, which made him a great addition to the team.

"Why it look like he chokin' you?" Roman asked pointing at the picture.

"You waited 'til now to say that, really?" Brian asked as he started to laugh.

This made the whole car start laughing. Of course Roman would take this time to mess up an emotional moment, he had a knack for having terrible timing.

"That was a funny picture we took, we did a real though," Justin said through the laughs as he pulled out another one.

"I like the other one better," Tej said.

"Me too," Brian

They laughed for a bit more until it died down and the car was silence again. It was about forty minutes later when Brian saw Cipher come out of the store.

"Alright, we got somethin'." He said. 

Tej, Roman, and Justin looked up and saw her jump into a car and drove off. Brian put the car in the ignition and followed Cipher's car. She stopped at multiple lights, even when the light was green. But they kept following her but stayed behind a few feet so as not to draw attention to themselves. They followed her to the outskirts of town all the way until she drove towards an abandoned looking facility.

They stopped about a quarter mile away from the building so that they could inspect it. It looked kinda like like an evacuated college campus.

Brian reached down and pulled out a walkie and called the rest of the team at the hotel.

"Hey Dom, we found Cipher's base, Tej's sending up the drone to send Ramsey a pic so we can see what we're up against." He said.

Tej put his orange drone on the top of the Jeep and pushed a few buttons on his controller and sent the drone flying upwards.

"Let's hope you can fly dis drone better den you can drive a remote control car," Roman stated.

Tej sighed and shook his head at this. "Now why the hell'd you have to bring that up, man."

"I'm just sayin', you was bumpin' into everything with that toy, so I'm hopin' you don't fly dis into a bird or somethin.'

Justin looked in between Tej and Roman and leaned forward to talk to Brian. "Are they always like this?" He asked.

"All day, Every day, man," Brian replied.

The two continued to argue as Tej looked at his screen to see what the camera was picking up. After getting a good view, he took a screenshot of it and sent it to Ramsey.

"I got it," He told Brian.

"Alright, the pic's been sent." Brian

* * *

*****Presidential Suite, Miami Four Seasons Hotel*****

"Good work, O'Conner. We're getting the pic now." Dom said into his walkie.

A picture of the place came up on Ramsey's laptop of the facility.

After looking it over, she searched for it through the web until finally, she found where they were.

"Brian, you guys are at The Broward Correctional Institution," Ramsey explained, "It's been abandoned since 2012, no one uses it. It's the perfect place for Cipher to hideout."

"Nice work, Brian," Hobbs added, "Head back to the hotel so we can prep up and tomorrow we-"

"We take down this b**ch down," Letty cut him off.

* * *

So the team drove away from the Institution and headed back to the hotel. But in the back of Brian's head, he didn't feel right. This whole thing didn't feel right. If anything, it felt... easy. Too easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They know where Cipher's hiding, but Cipher's got more tricks to show. Just wait until the chapter after next. The next one is gonna focus on Hobbs and Leah mainly and them two bonding. So see you guys later.


	5. Motivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher taunts her captive cousin, and Hobbs comforts Leah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?! Sorry for taking so long to update, but now I'm back and I've got four more surprises for you. And one of them includes Brian, they'll be coming in the next chapter. Also, as I said in the last chapter, this chapter is mainly gonna focus on Hobbs and Angelina Jolie's character Leah Sanchez, but one will be in this chapter. So let's get on with the story now, shall we?

*****BCI Control Room*****

Cipher sits in front of a bunch of monitors but focuses on the one that shows the Mitsubishi Mirage driving away.

"They're leaving," a deep voice said beside her.

"Oh they'll be back, trust me," She replied, "If there's one thing I've learned from this group, it's that they don't give up so easily. If at all."

"You don't gotta tell me, I know," the man scoffed.

Cipher stood from her chair and headed for the door. "Keep watch for me. Imma go check on the prisoners."

"Which one?"

"My cousin," She said as she walked out.

* * *

Cipher had left the main building where she was in and walked across the yard and into another building. Once in, she walked down a dark hall that had was dark and messy. She kept walking until she came to a door marked 1104, unlocked it with a code, and opened the door. The room was dark and there was someone sitting in a corner.

"Hey, cuz. How ya doin'?" Cipher asked.

"What do you want?" the person replied coldly. The voice was a woman with an accent.

"Just wanted to let you know that your friends came by."

"What?"

"Yeah, they stopped outside but didn't come in. But trust me they'll be back, and they're not gonna like what they find." Cipher said smugly.

The woman jumped to her feet swiftly and ran up to Cipher. Coming out of the light, Cipher saw that the woman was Giselle Yashar.

"If you hurt any of them, I don't care if you are my cousin, I'll kill you!" Gisele warned.

"Oooh, that doesn't sound like an empty threat. Now look here, Gisele. I could've already killed them if I wanted to, but I don't wanna them. Not yet anyway. I want them to suffer for what they've done to me. And plus, I've already done something to them. I took Hobbs' daughter and her friend. Now I know they'll be back here within the next 24 hours, and we'll be ready for them."

After speaking her piece, Cipher walked out and relocked the door. Gisele walked back to her corner and sat down. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a picture of her lover, Han.

She hadn't seen him since he rushed out of the shop back in Tokyo. When she heard that he'd been t-boned by a car, she couldn't take it anymore. That's when she decided to leave and go undercover. She didn't even wanna go to back to the team. She was too scared, and now she'd been captured by her own cousin. Now she wished she'd gone back to the team, she missed what was once her family. Maybe, just maybe when they came to get Hobbs' daughter and her friend, they'd find her and she'd get revenge.

* * *

*****Presidential Suite, Miami Four Seasons Hotel*****   

Leah stood out on the balcony and looked at the waves flowing back and forth. This was big, what she'd been working for the past two years.

"You OK?" She heard someone behind her asked.

She turned to see Hobbs standing there with two beers in hand.

"Um yeah," She replied taking one of the beers, "I'm just mulling it over in my head. I'm just nervous about tomorrow I guess. Have you ever felt like that?"

"Every time I go on a mission," Hobbs nodded, "I wonder if I'm gonna make it back to see my daughter. Only this time, it's different. I'm not sure if both me AND her and her friend are gonna make it back alive."

Leah nodded in agreement. She knew exactly how that felt. When she used to go on missions with her sister as her partner, she would always worry if they would make it out alive. But they had kept one promise to each other. 'Always have each other's back, even if you get shot in it.' And it was because of that promise that Leah was still alive. 

"Ya know, everytime me and my sister went on a mission, we always said we'd have each other's backs. We were a team and that was enough to get us through every mission. That's what you have here with these guys, not just a team but a family," She said comforting him, "The way you guys operate, the way you look out each other, it's what makes you strong, what keeps you all alive. And that's  what'll help us tomorrow when we go after Cipher."

It was then that Hobbs had become entranced by this woman in front of him. If he'd fallen into an alternate universe where men were women and women were men, this woman would be him. He wasn't sure if she could though but he wasn't willing to find out either. He just knew one thing, he felt something for this woman. Something he hadn't felt since Samantha's mother passed. But he decided to keep it to himself.

"Ya know, I work with tough women," Hobbs started, "And I gotta say, you seem pretty tough."

Leah shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I'm motivated."

This made Hobbs cracked a smile and let out a small laugh. It was gonna be fun working with this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you guys think? Was the chapter good or was it too much? I've been wanting to bring Gisele back for a looong time. Now like I said, I've got three more surprises left for you guys. They'll be coming soon and more. Also, I've been thinking about making another F&F story called: Fast and the Furious - The Next Generation. It would bring together a group of younger racers led by Sean Boswell from Tokyo Drift. Should I do it or no? Let me know and I'll see you guys soon.


	6. Abandoned Prison or Horror Show?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes it into the prison, but what they find is...horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this chapter may be the longest in the whole story, I'm not entirely sure but it will be a long one. In this chapter, the team infiltrates the prison but is shocked by what they find on the inside. So a lot is gonna come outta this, so if it's too much for you to handle, the do like Hobbs said, "Give it a moment, it'll sink in." Now, let's get into this!!!

*****Four Seasons Hotel in Miami, Presidential Suite*****

"OK let's make sure we got this," Dom started, "Brian. You, Tej, Justin, Ramsey, and Roman find your way to the computer room to try and find where Samantha and her friend are. Mia and Monica will guide you through the place. Hobbs and I will search this building with Jimmy while Letty, Leah, and Suki will search the third building. We meet back in the courtyard within twenty minutes. Now if anybody happens to find Cipher before Me and Hobbs, or doesn't make it back within that time limit, call it in. Nobody, Billions and Markam will have that place covered in no time. Everybody got that?"

They all nodded and went to finish getting ready to head out. Everybody left the table except for Letty.

"You sure this is gonna work?" She asked.

"Nope," Dom replied, "But it's nothin' we ain't done before. Don't worry we'll make it out of this."

"I know it's just, this was supposed to be a family vacation and instead, it turned into a kidnapping/rescue mission."

"We've had stiff odds before, and somehow, we've always managed to make it. Ya know why?"

Letty nodded and smiled as she knew the answer good and well. "Because we have each other's back, no matter what."

Dom nodded and pulled his wife into a hug, to which Letty returned immediately. Dom was right, they'll make it. Hopefully.

"Hey, anybody know where the Shaws are?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, Deckard said that they were gonna meet us later," Hobbs explained, "Something about calling some old friends."

Brian nodded and went back adjusting his bulletproof vest. Tej put his laptop into his bag and loaded his gun, as did Roman who was nervous as usual.

Ramsey, on the other hand, put an earpiece in her ear and made sure it was connected to the laptop[](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/131931293/write/534660628#46359701) that Mia and Monica would be using to keep in contact with them.

Jimmy and Suki were checking to make sure that all the comlinks were working so that none of them would go out while they were on the mission. But Justin, well Justin was looking at a picture of him and Brenda with a look of both fear and sorrow.  He sure hoped that she was OK.

"You aight?" A voice said as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Tej standing over him with the look of a concerned father.

"Yeah," Justin replied, "I just hope she's OK. Cause if anything happens to her... Tej I don't know what I'll do, she's all I got left."

"Hey don't worry. We're gonna get her back and we're gonna do it together."

"As a team?"

"As a family."

* * *

*****Abandoned Prison*****

Brian ran up to the gate, pulled put some bolt cutters and cut a large way in. When he finished, he pulled out the cut part of the gate and waved for the rest to come over.

Over at the cars, Tej, Roman, Ramsey, and Justin scurried over with their heads low so that if anybody was around, they couldn't see them. They made it to the gate and went through before they made they're way to through the courtyard.

"Damn, somebody need to call the gardener," Roman stated as they stomped through the shrubbery.

They continued to run across the courtyard until they came to one of one of the buildings and hid against the wall of it. Tej quickly pulled out his Pocket GPS and checked into to make sure they were at the right building.

"Aight, this is it," He said putting it away, "This is the building wit da computer room."

"Ya sure?" Brian asked.

Tej showed his friend the device screen before Brian nodded in return. "Ok. Then let's get in there and find that computer room."

* * *

*****Hallway*****

The four walked through the dust and dingy halls of the abandoned building. Brian and Tej walked in front, Ramsey in the middle, while Roman and Justin watched their back as they searched for the computer room. Roman flinched and pointed his gun down the hall when he saw something move in his peripheral vision.

"What's goin' on?" Justin asked both confused and slightly annoyed.

"I swear I saw somethin' move, man!" Roman screamed in a whispered tone.

Tej and Ramsey just shook his head before turning his head back to the GPS and the hall, and soon after Brian followed. Justin soon followed, leaving Roman by himself. Realizing this, he bolted down the hallway to catch up with his friends.

* * *

*****Computer Room*****

The trio and the teen walked into a large room that was filled with monitors and workspaces. Tej sat down and took out his laptop as did Ramsey. Next, they pulled out a couple of cables and connected their laptops to the monitors, sending the footage of the monitors to Mia and Monica back at the hotel.

"Ok guys, we're in," Ramsey said as she typed away.

Brian pulled out a walkie and set it to talk to the part of the team back at the hotel.

"Hey guys, we're in," He said.

* * *

*****Four Seasons Hotel in Miami, Presidential Suite*****

_"You should be getting it now."_

"Ten-four, O'Conner," Bilkins said into his walkie.

Mia and Monica typed away on their laptops until the different screens from the cameras came up.

"It's coming up, Brian, we've got eyes all over that place," Monica said into her walkie. But the smile on her face went away when she saw somebody walking down the hall, headed for the computer room.

"Guys, you've got company heading straight for you," Mia exclaimed into her walkie.

* * *

"[static]ou[static]ompa[static]ay[static]."

"Say again, Mia. I didn't get that."

[Static]

"Hey guys I think something's goin' on. My radio won't work."

"Yeah, my laptop ain't workin'." Tej  added,"Somebody knows we're here."

"Yeah but who?" Roman asked.

"That would be us," a voice said behind them.

They all turned quickly with their guns ready to fire but were shocked beyond belief when they saw the people in front of them.

"Oh hell naw," Roman said with his jaw dropped.

Tej just shook his head in disbelief while Ramsey got behind him.

"No way, this can't be real," Brian said shaking his head.

"Oh it is," The leader said as he stepped into the light revealing himself to be none other than... Carter Verone and his two goons, Roberto and Enrique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN, DUN, DUUUN!!! The old villains are back, and they've got revenge on their mind. I hope this chapter leaves you wanting more. Cause more will be here in the next chapter. Til then, adios!!!


	7. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female members of the team come across shocking finds.

 The group stood in shock and fear as they saw the former Miami crime lord they took out years ago.+

"I told you I'd be back and here I am." He said smiling evilly.

Brian, Tej, and Roman felt chills go up their spine as they remember the day that they busted Verone, and he said 'I'll see ya soon'. And now, he and his men were standing a few feet away from them.

"This is gonna be fun," Roberto said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

*****Next Building*****

Letty, Leah, and Suki were walking through the halls that looked like they kept the insane ones here. As they were walking, Letty decided to lighten the mood.

"So Suki, how dod you know Brian?" She asked.

"Well I was a racer, or I still am actually," Suki began, "Anyway, One night, a new racer drove in with a Skyline. And when he raced, he beat everyone and did it with ease. We started calling him 'Bullit', and it stuck. And later on, when this bad dude named Verone surfaced, Me and Tej helped him and Rome out."

"Wow," Leah exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's just, the world views or viewed you guys as criminals. And yet you guys risk your lives to try and save it. Amazing."

"Well, it ain't like we got much choice, either we save the world, or get arrested. So it's obvious what we're gonna choose."

That made them all laugh. They continued to walk until they came to a door where Letty heard muffled sobbing. She looked through the window of it, but didn't really see anything. So she aimed her gun and shot the lock. Leah and Suki were curious as to what she was doing, but when she opened the door, they understood. 

She looked around but still didn't see anyone. But when she looked into a dark corner, she saw someone sitting in it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Letty asked.

The person turned to look at the doorway and the sound of sobbing had stopped. Letty saw the person stand up and walk towards her, into the light. When the person stopped, Letty's eyes widened as she looked at the person in front of her.

"Gisele?" She gasped.

"Letty?" The tall brunette replied.

The two swiftly hugged each other in pure happiness. They hadn't seen each other in a long time. Not since London, since they went up against Shaw and his team, not since she died. Wait, died?

"Wait, how's this possible?" Letty asked breaking the hug, "We thought you died back in London."

"Well, not really," Gisele admitted, "I'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here."

Letty knew she was right, even though her curiosity was dying to know how her friend had survived London, she also knew that they had to rendezvous in the courtyard outside. Thinking quickly, Letty pulled out a Glock 27 and handed it to Gisele.

"Alright, let's get outta here," She said, "We need to meet the others in the courtyard."

"Wait!" Gisele interjected as she ran the other way down the hall.

"Where're you going?" Suki asked confusingly.

"There's someone else being held here too."

So the others followed the Israeli woman as she ran to the other side of the building until she came to another hallway. She looked around and found a cell door numbered 1300 and shot the knob off. Then she opened the door to find a small female brunette laying on the plastic cot and ran to the side of it.

"Mina, wake up," She said shaking the woman's shoulder. (A/N: Mina is played by Lucy Liu)

She kept on shaking her until she slowly sat up. She scratched her head and looked at Gisele before she widened her eyes in surprise.

"Gisele?" She said in shock, "Wh-..H-How'd you get out?"

"Some old friends found me, and now we're getting out of here. Come on."

Mina slowly threw her legs over the edge of the bed and followed Gisele out into the hall. When she came out, she froze. She looked straight at Leah who was looking right back at her. They slowly walked toward each other and then hugged each other.

"I thought you were dead," Leah said through her tears.

"So did I," Mina replied, "But I'm glad to see you, Leah."

"You know each other?"

The two broke their embrace to see a look of confusion on Letty and Gisele's faces.

"Oh right, um. Hi, I'm Mina Sanchez. Leah's sister."

At that, Letty and Gisele's confused expressions were replaced by looks of both understanding and happiness Athens reunion before them.

"Alright, well save the reunion for later," Letty said, "We gotta get outta here."

They all nodded and ran down the way they came. As they ran, Both Leah and Mina were given a new burst of hope. Hope that everything would be alright from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	8. An Asian And Two Brunettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional reunion for the Fast Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, now this is gonna get a little emotional. We're gonna be looking into Dom, Hobbs, and Jimmy now.  So, let's get into this!

 

Dom opened another hallway door and looked around. When he saw that it was empty, he motioned for Hobbs and Jimmy to move ahead.

"Brian, we haven't found anything yet. What about you guys?" He said into a walkie. But he got no response. "Brian?"

Still no response. He switched it to where he could contact Mia and called her. "Mia, I can't get in contact with Brian and the others. The ladies are fine, but the others aren't responding. See what you can do."

 _"On it, Dom,"_  his sister replied through the walkie.

So Dom put the walkie back onto his side and continued to follow Hobbs. Now that Hobbs was in front, he walked slowly until he heard banging and a muffled cry.

"Hold on," he said holding a fist, signaling for them to stop.

Dom and Jimmy looked at each other in curiosity until they saw Hobbs put his ears to a door to listen. When he did, he heard the muffled cries, but they sounded familiar. Backing up, he aimed his gun at the knob and shot it off. Then he kicked the door open and saw someone that shocked.

"Hey Toretto, you're not gonna believe this," He said, not letting his eyes leave the room.

Dom and Jimmy ran to him and looked into the room. Jimmy didn't understand, but Dom's eyes widened just like Hobbs'. Right in front of them stood an old friend they thought to be dead, Han Seoul-Loh.

"Han?" Dom said in a confused/shaky tone. He was afraid that the person in front of them wasn't real, just a figment of their imagination. But what happened next made them realize that it wasn't. Han ran up to Dom and hugged him.

Dom felt it too, he felt his old friend and long-time member of the team hugging him. Slowly, he lifted his arms to return the hug and embraced his Asian friend. Hobbs had on a smirk that was of satisfaction, same as the one he had back in LA years ago when Dom survived from driving off a parking lot building.

The two broke the hug with smiles on before they spoke.

"Good to see ya, Dom," Han said.

"Back atcha, Han. But, I don't get this, they said you were dead."

"Nah, almost was. But I made it out."

"Good to have you back, Han," Hobbs said putting a hand on Han's shoulder roughly. The Asian winced as he grabbed his shoulder, but replied with a smile to Hobbs.

"And I'm Jimmy," The other Asian said shaking Han's hand in a bro shake.

"Well, now that we got reunion outta the way, we need to move," Hobbs said, getting serious again as he handed a gun to Han. He took it, cocked it, and nodded to them.

* * *

*****Small Cell*****

Samantha and Selena were hugging each other and leaning against the wall, trying to stay optimistic. Samantha was really the one that was feeling down, not because of the fact that they were being imprisoned. It was the fact that she might never get to see her Dad ever again. Or any of the others on his team.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, Sam," Selena said, trying to comfort her friend, "We're gonna make it outta here."

"Oh yeah?" Samantha asked with a sarcastic/scared tone, "How do you expect that to happen?"

Before Selena could answer, [BANG]. The two looked towards the door before it was kicked open to reveal Luke Hobbs with a mad look that was immediately replaced with a big smile as he ran towards his daughter. Samantha ran up to her Dad and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him so hard, she could choke him. But she didn't care, and neither did he. 

"I gotcha, baby girl," Hobbs said shedding a few tears.

"Oh Daddy, I thought I'd never see you again," Samantha replied placing a few kisses on her father's cheek.

"Hey, I always got your back. And Selena, you get in here too."

Selena smiled as she walked over and joined in the hug. Out in the hall, Dom, Han, and Jimmy watched the emotional picture in front of them unfold. This was what they came for, and now, the mission was almost over. All that was left, was to get out without anyone catching them.

* * *

*****Courtyard*****

Letty and her crew walked out of the building and into the courtyard. This could honestly be called an eventful day, they found an old friend/teammate that they thought was dead, and a new member of the team had been reunited with her sister that she thought was dead too. And now, they were heading to the rendezvous point in the courtyard.

Across the courtyard, Dom, Hobbs, the girls, Han and Jimmy came out and were heading right for the others. When they met, it was a continuous slap-happy reunion, at least it was until Dom, Hobbs, and Han saw Gisele standing there. That's when everything slowed down. Han slowly walked up to his lover who was shocked to see him standing in front of her. But she was convinced when he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. 

The moment he touched her, she felt the familiar spark that she'd felt years ago when she last saw him. Slowly, she lifted her arms and returned the hug, making sure to go slow just in case this was a dream. But when she was fully hugging him, she felt the love swell through them once again. 

"I, I thought you, I thought you were dead," She said in between her cries.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back, I was kidnapped after I crawled outta the wreckage," Han replied as he rubbed her back.

After about twenty seconds, she broke the hug with a smile and teary eyes. She was happy to have Han back in her arms, and her in his. They were reunited after four years of being away from each other. After sharing a moment, she looked over to Dom and Hobbs with a smirk.

"You boys miss me?" She asked holding that look.

"Been a long time since London, hope the vacation was good," Dom replied with arm wide open that Gisele ran into like a sister reuniting with a big brother.

"Oh the holiday was perfect, but the accommodations I had were terrible."

They both laughed at that, knowing that she was talking about the prison cell.

It's good to have you back, Gisele," Hobbs said patting her back, "When all this is over, I'll get your pardon from Nobody that way you'll be clear like Han and the rest of us."

"Thanks, Hobbs. It's good to see you again too."

[BANG, BANG, BANG]

The team readied their guns and surrounded the girls in a circle to protect them. They couldn't tell where the shots came from, the courtyard was big and they didn't see anyone else in the courtyard. Maybe it was a sniper, Letty had her crosshairs aimed high and making sure no one had gotten the drop on them.

But the silence was broken by a loud echo-like noise, followed by more gunshots. They followed the sounds to a building on the other side of the courtyard that Brian and the others were supposed to inspect. Just as they looked towards the building, Brian, Tej, Roman, Ramsey, and Justin came running out of there like a bat outta hell. As they were running towards the team, Brian yelled something that made everyone bolt.

"RUN!!! THEY'RE COMING!"

When the team saw the three men chasing them out of the building, they ran to the whole Brian cut in the gate and headed for their cars. Dom and Letty went for the Challenger, Brian and Han in the GT-R, Tej, Roman, Justin and Jimmy into the Wrangler, and Hobbs, Samantha, Gisele, and Selena into the Hummer. They revved off and left Verone, Enrique and Roberto standing in the middle of the road behind them.

"Damn, that was close!" Roman said as he slouched into his seat, "Well, at least nothin' bad can happen now."

* * *

Enrique and Roberto stood behind Carter who was hunched over and holding onto his knees. Carter stood up from catching his breath, as he watched the cars drive off. But he didn't get mad, he just smiled evilly and said, "Get the vehicles and the others."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! I'm so evil, I wanted to try to surprise you guys with something major and I hope you were surprised. HAN LIVES!!! And he's back together with Gisele, how about that? And guess what? More is coming soon. For now, I hope you enjoyed this and there's more coming in the next chapter. So until then, Happy Toretto Tuesday, y'all!


	9. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to get away from the abandoned prison, the team has road rage brought on them by five baddies from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! We bout to get into this next chapter!!! We got a crazy car chase, tracking devices, and a sacrifice comin' in, so let's do this!

Alright! We bout to get into this next chapter!!! We got a crazy car chase, tracking devices, and a sacrifice comin' in, so let's do this!

* * *

*****Road, 1 Mile From The Abandoned Prison*****

The team was booking, the drivers had their feet pressed down on the gas, trying to get as far away from the abandoned prison as possible. They'd just escaped the prison with Hobbs' daughter, her friend, and a few old teammates who were glad to be outta there. And now they were heading back on a road that was narrow, so they had to drive in a single file formation.

"Alright, good work, team," Dom called out on the walkie to the others, "A little rocky on the way out, but we got what we came for. So good job all around. "

"Hey Toretto, the girl's have got something to tell ya." Hobbs replied before giving his walkie to his daughter. "(Samantha) Thank you guys for coming after us. (Selena) Yeah, thanks a lot. I'm really glad to be outta there."

"Hey don't worry, " Roman said, "We family and dat's how we roll, together."

"Dats the first sensible thing you've ever said," Tej stated.

When Tej said that, everyone let out a laugh that could be heard on each radio. Roman in turn just shook his head in embarrassment before turning to his smart friend and said, "I hate you, Tej."

They kept on driving until they came to a crossroads. There were two cars on each side of the crossroads.

 An Orange 2016 Dodge Challenger  R/T, 

 

and A Blue 2016 Yenko Camaro SYC.

 

Both of them signaling for the team to drive on first. Dom, being in front of the group, nodded and waved to both of them before he continued to drive. What he didn't know, was that after the team had passed the crossroads, the two cars started following them.

After about five minutes of driving, Tej noticed that no matter how many crossroads or turns they went through, the cars stayed behind them. Feeling a little uneasy, he picked up his radio and called the rest of the team.

"You guys, I got a Challenger and a Camaro right behind us. They ain't turnin' or nothin' and it's got me feelin' a lil' worried." He said.

"Um...Alright, we just keep an eye on 'em and see if they keep up." Dom replied slightly confused.

"Aight, I gotchu, D."

They all sped up about 5 more miles an hour, but the two cars sped up as well.

"Ok, I really think they followin' us, man."

"Man, I think you just exaggeratin' right now," Roman said with a teasing smile as he looked out the window to the cars behind them. "Why I betchu dat-"

But that smile disappeared as he saw who was driving Camaro. 

"OH SH**!"

Swiftly, he pulled his head back into the car and pulled out his radio so fast that he almost dropped it before he contacted the others.

"GUYS, STEP ON IT!"

"Rome, what's goin' on back there, man?" Brian asked

"IT'S FONZIE AND FABIO!!!" Roman exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Who the hell is that?" Letty asked in a confused and unbelieving tone.

"It doesn't matter just floor it!"

"Ok, Rome, calm down buddy. Now talk to me, what's goin' on, who's back there?"

"Brian, think. Fonzie and Fabio, the two idiots who we raced years ago for dey cars. Remeber dat?"

 "Yeah, uh, the buff guy that always wore tank tops and the dude with a ponytail, right?"

"Yeah, man, and dey right behind us!"

Hearing this, Brian looked in his side view mirror and saw exactly who Roman was talking about. The two nuts from 2003 who for sure had bones to pick with them.

"Oh sh**!" He exclaimed frantically, " Dom, floor it! We need to get outta here, now!"

In response, Brian saw Dom's car speed up and Brian and the res5t of the convoy followed suit. This made the Camaro and the Challenger R/T rev after them. When the two had caught up with the team, they split up and tried to ram them off the road. The Camaro went after the Jeep and the Challenger after the Hummer.

"Tej, get us outta here, now!" Roman cried, "I don't wanna  be street meat!"

"You gonna be worse if you don't shut up!" Tej yelled back.

Trying to focus on keeping them alive, Tej rammed into the Camaro as it turned to try and ram them. Successfully, they rammed Fonzie to where he swerved off the road, but he was soon back on the chase.

Meanwhile, Hobbs and his passengers were having a real problem with Fabio and his Challenger R/T. He was constantly bashing into the Hummer, trying to push it off the road. But Hobbs, not willing to give up, kept the steering wheel at an angle to keep the vehicle steady despite the constant ramming.

"I've been pushed off the road by a Challenger once, and it ain't happenin' again," Hobbs said in an irritated voice. He waited for the Fabio to turn away to gain some momentum, in which he took the chance to step on the brakes, causing Fabio to miss him and lose control of his car for a bit.

 Now that he had the upper hand, Hobbs picked up speed and without stopping, bashed into the back of the Challenger, causing it to swerve off the road.

They were safe for now. But unfortunately, their victory was shortlived as they saw the Camaro back on their tail. 

"Toretto, the Camaro is on us again," Hobbs said through the radio, "These guys ain't givin' up. We need to pull somethin' out of our a**es now if we wanna get outta here alive."

Then, Brian got an idea. It wasn't a great one, but it was an idea nonetheless. And it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Hey, I got somethin'," He said not too excitedly, "But Dom, you're gonna have to take Han."

"Brian, what're you doing?" Roman asked.

"Don't worry, Rome. I got this." 

After he said that, he sped up and pulled alongside Dom's car. Rolling down the window, Han looked back at Brian with a look of concern.

"You got this, dude?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got it, bro," Brian replied with a reassuring nod.

Having somewhat been convinced, Han climbed out of the window and reached over to the black Challenger that was driving alongside them.

"Little closer, Brian!" Han yelled, the wind masking his voice a bit. But Brian was able to understand as he steered a little closer to where Han could reach. Having gotten his torso in the Challenger, Han crawled his way into the back seat with Ramsey helping him into a sitting position.

Now that his friend was safe, Brina readied himself as he let out a sigh. "Ride or Die," He said before pulling up his parking brake and turning around to head towards the end of the convoy.

Passing the other cars he saw Roman looking right at him in the Wrangler with a worried look on his face. But he shook that off as he saw the Camaro coming straight at him. 

'Just like old times,' He said to himself as shifted the gears and gained more speed.

In the Camaro, Fonzie let a chuckle as he too sped up. "Alright blondie, let's see if you still got the balls. Cause I ain't pullin' out this time."

It was a game of chicken with the two drivers barreling toward each other, both with no intention of pulling out of the collision course. Fonzie kept his foot on the gas, but Brian had learned. He figured this wouldn't work a second time unless he did something different. 

Swiftly, he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a Beretta 92A1 BB Pistol and a roll of Hubba Bubba Bubble Gum. Having gotten what he needed and grabbing his radio, he opened his door and jumped out, letting the GT-R drive a short distance before it slightly slowed down.

Fonzie, on the other hand, had wide eyes as he once again quickly turning out of the way, missing the GT-R by inches. It took a while before the Camaro stopped spinning, but finally, it came to an end. Before he could try to get out, he felt the car drop a bit in height and heard a hissing noise.

Outside, Brian shot at the car, mainly at the tires. He emptied the clip at the windshield and the door before he was out of ammunition.

 _"Brian, we're coming back around to get you,"_  He heard Dom say on the radio.

Throwing the gun away, Brian quickly pulled out his radio and pushed the button to respond. "No, Dom! Keep going, don't back for me. Repeat, don't come back for me!" 

 _"Brian, don't be stupid. You a father, man!"_  Roman exclaimed.

"I know, but you guys need to get outta here. Trust me."

* * *

*****Team Cars*****

_"I know what I'm doin'. When the time is right, you'll know."_

Dom and Letty shared a look of both horror and sadness as they heard the radio go static. The same went for the rest of the team, this was a real blow to them. But Tej and Roman were hurt most of all. That was their best friend they were leaving behind. The pressure of the thoughts made the tech guy slam his fist against the wheel as the Joker of the team lowered his head in dismay.

* * *

 Brian turned off his radio and threw at the ground so hard that it broke. The sound of a multiple cars approaching made him look up to see the orange Challenger, and a Black Cadillac Escalade ESV. Knowing what this meant, he pulled out the roll of gum and pulled out a long strand of gum before cutting it and chewing it up as the vehicles stopped in front of him

"Here we go," he said with a smirk as he walked toward the vehicles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRIAN, NOOOO!!!!!! What do you think he's thinking? Why did he tell the team to keep going? And what's with the gum? Why would we chew gum at a time like this? SO MANY QUESTIONS!!! SO MUCH SUSPENSE!!! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy trying to finish school. But it ain't gonna stop me from writing. Plus I'm working on some more stories. A Tron 3, A sequel to TMNT 2 Out Of The Shadows, A Son Of Wolverine, and a gap-filling story for Hulk. A lot's going on, but the next story I'll be updating is Maze Runner 3 -Nobody Get's Left Behind. So, until next chapter, this your Friendly Neighborhood Ninjaboy sayin, "It's been a looong day, without you my friend. But I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."


	10. Suited and Booted and All Revved Up!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepares for their rescue mission for Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now I hope you guys don't hate me for letting Brian get captured. But I had to in order to make this plotline work, it's very confusing and complex. But trust me, you'll love it. So now, let's get into the next chapter.

*****Presidential Suite, Miami Four Seasons Hotel*****   

The team walked into the hotel room with their heads low and heart heavy. At this point, they were in a state of mixed emotions. Half sad, and half happy. Happy that they'd gotten Hobbs' daughter back, and a whole lot of their old friends. But sad because they had to leave their friend behind.

"Where's Brian?" they heard Mia asked with a concerned/worried tone. When nobody answered, she looked at Dom, determined to get an answer.

"He didn't want us to come back for him," The deep-voiced leader admitted.

Mia shook her head in disbelief as she hit her brother's chest with her fists. It didn't hurt him physically, but emotionally, it felt like bullets going through him. Feeling like he deserved it, he let her hit him as he slowly pulled her into a hug. She tried to pull away at first, but the swell of emotion that was coming at her so hard that she reluctantly gave in and returned the hug.

"We're gonna get him back," Dom stated.

Mia's head shot up to see her brother offering a comforting smile. Looking away, he looked at the rest of the team who nodded in agreement with him.

"Like Roman said, 'We family, and that's what we do," Tej said putting a hand on his dark-skinned friend's shoulder.

"Ok, but how?" Ramsey asked raising her hand, "Brian broke his radio and the tracker chip that was in it. How're we supposed to find him without it?"

Just as she asked that, a notification ping went off on Tej's phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that the screen had loaded up a map with a red dot on it moving fast. This brought a smile and a chuckle to Tej's face as he ran to the other side of the room to his laptop. Everyone just looked at each other in confusion before walking over to the table and surrounding the genius as he typed away at his keyboard.

"Um, you wanna fill us in on what's so funny, Parker?" Hobbs asked as he looked at the screen. 

"Y'all ever heard of body trackin'?"

No one but Mr. Nobody replied to the question.

"Very clever, Tej," He said with a toothy grin, "But the question is how."

"Well, a couple months ago, I made some nanobots in the form of the little candies that you see in Hubba Bubba Chewin' Gum. They're genetically engineering to activate when the saliva enters the texture of the gum."

Tej pushed one more key before a map came up showing the exact pinpoint of Brian's location. The label under the red dot was The Florida Mountains, New Mexico. Standing up, he picked up the laptop and showed it to the group. 

"This is where he is," Tej said pointing at the screen, "We need to get there quick, fast, and in a hurry."

"I think we can help with that, right sir?" Little Nobody said with a smirk.

"You're really startin' to catch on, kid. Maybe one day, you'll be as good as these guys." Mr. Nobody said as he walked to the door leading out into the hall before opening it."But yes, he is right. We can help you."

With his usual smile, he motioned his hand for them to follow him out. Once again, they all looked at each other in confusion before following the blond man.

* * *

*****One Hour Later*****

After being ushered into a white van at the hotel, and the other agents in another, the van door slid open to reveal the inside of a large warehouse with about two dozen car lifts, tool racks, and workers tinkering away on engines and motors. The team stepped out to see Mr. Nobody and Little Nobody standing a few feet away in front of a row of vehicles. 

"Hope the ride was peaceful for all of you," Mr. Nobody said.

Out of all the people in the warehouse, Roman slowly and nervously raised his hand to make a complaint, but everyone knew that is was just so he could complain about his claustrophobia. So Tej just reached up and pulled Roman's hand down.

"So what is this place, Nobody?" Dom asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, Dom. Now, you all know that New York has our Toy Shop. But here in Miami, is where we have our Work Shop. And if we're gonna get Brian back, these are a few new toys that you guys are gonna need."

"Wait, for all of us?"

"Yep," Little Nobody replied," You, Letty, Tej, Roman, Ramsey, Hobbs, and Han and Gisele."

"No, wait a minute!" Dom walked over to the Asian and the Israeli. "You guys don't have to come with us on this."

"Dom, what're you talkin' about, man?" Han asked slightly offended.

"If you think we're gonna let you go off and get Brian back without us, then you're crazy," Gisele stated.

A tear escaped his eyes as he lowered his head. He didn't want to lose these guys again. It was just like when he got Letty back. He was so deep in sorrow and thought that he didn't notice when Letty came up behind him and put her arm around her husband.

"We are a family. We have each other's back no matter what. That's how it's always been, and it always will be...... Ride or die."

That made Dom look up, she was right. They were all right, they needed each other if they were gonna get this done. 

"Alright, Nobody," He said standing up straight, "What've you got for us?"

Mr. Nobody's grin returned as walked over to the cars and the others followed.

"Well, Cipher know us good and well. So she knows that we're gonna come fighting, so chances are there is gonna be one helluva wall of gunfire waiting for you. So you're gonna need some new bulletproof toys. Eric?"

He gestured for Little Nobody to show them their new vehicles, which he did with a smirk. 

"Dom, we took the liberty of turning your regular Dodge Challenger into an Armored Dodge Challenger."

**[Armored Dodge Challenger]**

Dom walked up to his newly modified vehicle and caressed the hood and the new metal bars that were on his car. This was gonna be fun.

"Letty, we know you had a lot of fun in Vladovin with the Rally Fighter. So we went ahead and got you another one. Only this one has more suspension, built like a tank, and she's got some good speed in her."

**[Armored Rally Fighter]**

Letty leaned onto the car in pure joy as she examined the beauty of the motorized vessel. It was a bit bigger than the one she used in Russia, but that was no bother. It had more armor than the last one, but who says girls can't drive tanks?

"Hobbs, we got you a treat. I' sure you miss your old truck from Rio, so I called in a few favors." Little Nobody gestured to the pitch black armored vehicle.

**[Gurkha RPV]**

"You're still green, kid. But you're gettin' better." Hobbs snickered as he slapped Little Nobody's shoulder before walking over to his new truck.

"Han, Gisele, we got you guys something a bit more.....heavy duty." The newbie gestured to a large truck.

**[Ford F-150 - VelociRaptor 600]**

 

 The couple walked over to the truck. They went around and examined the vehicle all the way. 

"Oh, this gonna be fun," Han said brushed his hand alongside the driver side of the truck.

The driver side window rolled down to reveal Gisele in the driver seat with a mischevious grin on her face as she leaned on the window sill.

"Real fun," she said with a grin.

"Now for you three," Reisner started pointing at Tej, Roman, and Ramsey, "You guys like heavy artillery, armor, and crazy on wheels. So I think you'll find this extremely satisfying."

Little Nobody pointed at the last vehicle, and boy did Tej geek out!

**[BC Customs Search And Rescue Dune Buggy SRTV-5]**

 

"Ah, Reisner, you outdid yo'self, man!" The bearded genius exclaimed as he circled the vehicle. "All-Terrain tires, Bulletproof exoskeleton, and a  7.62×51mm NATO, six-barrel rotary machine gun on top as the whipped cream on topa da cake!"

"Looks like dat tank had a baby wit a dune buggy and she ready to be let loose," Roman as he fondled the guns on the roof of the Buggy.

"And last but not least, you guys are gonna need some gear," Little Nobody stated pushing a button which opened a wall to reveal a room with multiple racks of bulletproof vests, guns, ammo, and other essential devices.

"Take your pick guys. Aerial transfer for New Mexico leaves in one hour, get what you need and be ready."

The team stood in the doorway of the room and looked around ready to gear up and save their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team has got new cars, all armored up and they're going to save Brian in the next chapter. And the next chapter is gonna hold a lot of long-lost secrets of both Brian and Hobbs. So stick around for the next chapter and remember that there's gonna be a post credit scene after all of this, and Happy Toretto Tuesday y'all!!! Ninja-Boy out!


	11. Two Blondes and a Samoan Brunette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is Cipher's prisoner, and the team gets ready to infiltrate her base.

*****Secret Base Inside Florida** **Mountains** *******

Brian landed in a cell from being thrown by Roberto and Enrique.  After letting himself get captured, Verone's boys had some much-desired fun that knocked the wind outta him. As he tried to pick himself up, two sets of hands grabbed onto his arms and helped him up to sit against the wall. 

"Are you alright?" One of them asked. Brian looked up at her to see that she was a young blonde girl. Late teens, possibly 17-19.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brian replied trying to catch his breath, "Thanks."

As the girls back away and sat down in their area, the blonde girl looked at Brian and noticed something familiar about him. She'd seen him before, somewhere.

"Are you Brian O'Conner?" She asked.

Brian looked up at the girl, slightly confused. He hadn't met this girl before...had he?

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No, but um... I saw you on TV when you were a criminal," she explained.

"Oh come on now, Rosie," a familiar voice said. Brian looked towards the cell door to see a blonde woman standing there with a smirk on her face. " I think we both know you know him more than that."

"You must be Cipher," the male blond inquired.

"That's right Brian. And that's Rosie and Casey in there with you. You may not know them, but they know you and are closer to you more than you could ever think possible."

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Go ahead, Rosie! Why don't you tell him what I mean?"

Brian turned to the young female blonde in confusion, wanting an answer for what was going on. Rosie was slightly hyperventilating, she was being put under a lot of pressure. She wanted to tell Brian, but not this soon. Maybe after a few days of talking and getting to know him, sure. But now?

She took a deep breath as she tried to gather up the courage. 

"Um, I know you because um....your father... Jerry O'Conner is...well, was...my father. I'm...I'm your half-sister."

Brian's eyes widened at this, was she serious? Was this for real? He was losing his breath, he could feel his heart in his throat. He had to find something to get his mind off this quick. Thinking quickly, he looked to the other girl. She had jet black hair and tan skin. Possibly light-skinned black, latina or Samoan.

"Wh-who're you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm Casey Hobbs."

That did it. Brian felt his heart skip a few beats. Had he heard her correctly, did she say, Hobbs?

"You wouldn't by any chance be related to a Luke Hobbs, would you?" He was scared to hear her answer, but he just had to know. And his fear was confirmed when she replied with a nod. "He doesn't know about me but...he's my father."

Hearing this, only two words came to 'Oh sh**!'

* * *

*****30 Minutes Later*****

Brian sat in his corner for half an hour. Every now and then, he'd look up at the girls on the other side of the cell, then back down at the floor.

After taking a few more breaths, he looked up and finally spoke.

"So after Dad left me and my mom, he met your mom and after a while, they had you?" He said, going the basics of what Rosie had told him earlier.

She nodded slowly. Brian was taking this way better than she thought he would. She expected him to be in complete denial of and disown her or something. But surprisingly, he was calm and cool as a cucumber. 

"How old are you?" Brian asked.

"17, I'll be 18 in a few months," Rosie replied.

"What about you?" He asked looking at Casey.

"Oh, I'm 18. Just turned, actually.

Brian nodded in understanding, starting to piece everything together. As everything was coming into focus, one thing stood out the most. She was now a new addition to the family.

"Well, this is shocking the hell outta me," he started, "But regardless, I'm glad to meet you guys. and if and when I get outta here, I'm bringin' you guys with me."

This made the girl's jaws drop. Was he serious? 

"Really?" Rosie asked surprised.

"Yep. Ya see, in our team, we got a code. That code is family, and you never turn your back on family. And you guys are family."

"Even me?" Casey asked unbelievingly.

Brian chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, even you Casey. Hobbs is a major part of our family, and plus you've got a sister, Samantha."

"REALLY?!" She exclaimed.

Brian nodded with a smile. This'd been one helluva day. But then again, with him and his family, this could be expected. But now, the family had two new additions. Hopefully, Hobbs would take it well.

* * *

*****20 Miles Away*****

The team stood in front of their cars, looking at a massive mountain. Based on the tracker that Brian turned on for them to see, Cipher's base was inside of it.

"So he's really in there, huh?" Roman asked.  
  
"Yup," Tej replied.

"And y'all know dis woman gonna have a wall o' gunfire waitin' for us. I'm not tryin to say I'm scared o' nothin'. I'm just checkin to make sure y'all ain't scared."

Little Nobody knew good and well Roman was trying to cover up how scared he was. "Right." He scoffed.

"It don't matter how much gunfire's waitin for us, we're goin in there and we ain't leavin without Brian."

"Well, even if we do find him, we're gonna have to end this right here, right now," Hobbs stated.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ramsey asked.

Hobbs motioned for the team to follow him to his truck. He opened the side door to reveal multiple charges of explosives.

"Wow, that's some really dangerous, yet some very HOT sh** right dere," Tej said as he picked up and examined the explosives.

However Roman was freaking out about this. "So lemme get dis straight, you've been driving with bombs in yo' backseat?! We could all be dead right now!"

"Calm down, joker," Ramsey said, slightly annoyed, "It can only be activated by remote control. This one." She pointed to a small black remote that was next to the explosives.

Roman reached for it, but Tej, knowing how his friends screwed up a lot accidentally, grabbed it and held away from him.

"Don't even think about, Roman. It's not dummy proof."

The others chuckled at this, but it just pissed Roman off even more.

"I hate you, Tej."

"Alright, let's get movin'," Dom said closing the door.

As they walked back to their cars, Letty pulled Dom to the side and hugged him tightly.

"You alright?" He asked.

She only responded with a nod against his chest. She would never admit it, at least not out loud, but she was worried. The last time they went up against this woman, Dom was on her side. And Letty was worried that she might lose him again.

"Just promise me," Letty started, "That no matter what, you'll come back to me. Promise me that."

Dom smiled and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. He knew how she felt, and he'd do anything to keep a promise to her. Because he loved her.

"I promise," Dom replied. Letty smiled at this and pecked his lips before walking over to her car. Before she got in, she turned back and said, "I just want you to know that if I get the chance, I'm gonna have some fun with Cipher. Some payback fun."

And that was another reason Dom loved her. She had a fire inside her that could not be extinguished. And that fire was fueled by the man known as Dominic Toretto.

"I would have it any other way." The buff leader smiled widely as he slid into his driver seat. As he started up the Challenger, he took in a deep breath. In...out...inhale...exhale. And just before he put his foot on the gas, he said the iconic saying in the family, "Ride or Die."

* * *

**Here's a poster for my upcoming story, The Fast And The Furious - The Next Generation.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!!! OOF!!! We got two new additions to the Fast Family. Casey Hobbs, played by Madison Pettis, and Rosie O'Conner, played by Sabrina Carpenter. I don't know if they'd ever come into the Fast and Furious franchise, but I thought they'd be nice additions. Plus I'd like to thank Ersy for giving me the idea to work with. I tried to base it on when I found out I had a half brother and sister I never knew, that way it'd be more realistic. Also, I have a new poster for an upcoming story I'm writing, The Fast And The Furious - The Next Generation. Hopefully, you guys like it and trust me, it's got one heckuva plot of explosive proportions. But for now, that's gonna be it for now. So until now, NINJA-BOY OUT!!!


	12. Mia and Monica - Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Monica FINALLY talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wanted to see Mia and Monica confront each other, read on. ;)

 

*****Previously*****

And just before he put his foot on the gas, Dom said the iconic saying in the family, "Ride or Die."

The Charger sped off followed by the other vehicles as they drove toward the faraway base. After at least two minutes of driving, Dom picked up his walkie and called into the base.

"Nobody, we're heading toward the base now." He said.

_"Good goin, Dom. We'll keep an open up here for ya."_

* * *

*****Unknown Location*****

_"Thanks, is Mia there?"_

Dom's sister ran out of her station to the older man.

"Right here. Dom, I'm here," she said.

_"Mia, we're closing in on the base. We'll let you know when we find Brian."_

"OK, and Dom, be careful.

 _"Now where's the fun in that?"_  Dom said in a humorous tone before cutting his walkie off.

"Thanks," she said giving the walkie back to Mr. Nobody.

"No problem. We'll be ready in about half an hour."

Mia nodded as she walked back to her seat.

"Everything OK?" Monica asked from her seat next to her.

Mia replied with a nod, nervous to the bone. "So, when did you meet Brian?"

Monica smiled widely. "Since Miami. I actually met him and Roman at the same time. He seemed different then."

"Different how?" Mia asked curiously.

"Well, back then he seemed like... I guess you could say like a wild mustang. Crazy, full of fire, just free."

Mia nodded in agreement. She knew what the other Latina meant. That was how her brother was too. Or still was. Dom may have been married, but he was still the same man he was then.

"But now," Monica continued, "He seems tame. He still has the fire in him, but it's different. More mature, I guess. Like he's learned a few things and that he'll do anything to protect the people he loves."

Mia smiled at this, that was definitely Brian Monica was describing. She seemed to know him so well. This made her wonder what happened between them in Miami years ago.

"Did um...Did you two get serious?"

"Not, not really. I mean, there was a little spark, but I could tell he was whipped because he still had feelings for a girl he met back in Los Angeles and I knew he'd act on them one day. And I'm happy for him."

A laugh filled the air as Mia found amusement in that statement.

"I don't know about 'whipped', maybe a little lovesick, but whipped?" She continued to laugh and Monica laughed with her.

As the humor died down, Mia got more serious and hugged Monica. She could tell that she'd be a good friend of the family.

"Thank you, Monica. For keeping him in check, he needs to be looked after. Like you said, he's still a little wild."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot." Mia corrected herself. " But still, thank you."

"No problem, Mia." Monica replied, patting her back, "Come on, let's get back to work."

"Yup."

* * *

*****Twenty-Four Feet Away*****

"Coming in on the drop zone, sir." Someone said on Nobody's radio.

"Roger that," he replied, "Ladies, strap in. We're almost there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Mia and Monica are cool. We're you expecting them to fight over Brian? Maybe some other time... MAYBE! And what did that person mean by "Drop Zone"? And in case you're wondering where the Shaws are, they'll be making a dramatic entrance, as usual, in the coming chapters. Sorry this was so short, but I just had to cut it down to size but keep the big effect it would have. But trust me, the next chapter is gonna be crazy! Literally. So til then, Ninja-Boy out!


	13. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get's into Cipher's base, and they find Brian. But there are a few nasty surprises waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be one crazy reunion. Full of action, suspense, and of course, fast cars.

*****Cipher's Base*****

Verone walked into Cipher's office and stood beside her. "They're here," He said.

Cipher slowly sat up from her chair, pulled a gun out of a holster she hid in the back of her pants and cocked it. "Go get the reinforcements." 

* * *

The team had driven a good amount of mileage ways up the mountain on the road that led to the base's garage. After about five more minutes of driving, the garage door and another road that went further up the mountain came into view.

"Alright guys, into positions," Dom said on the radio, "Hobbs, doorknocker, please."

They adjusted their speed to get into a single file with Hobbs upfront. The distance between them and the garage door shortened until-

[BASH]

Hobbs' Gurkha crashed through the garage door, making way for the team to get in and jump out quickly. Hobbs swiftly grabbed his assault rifle, the bag of explosives, and bolted out to join the rest of the team.

They all ran through the door that led to the rest of the base. Fanning out into different groups, they started looking for Cipher and for Brian.

"Hold on!" Hobbs said before they all ran off. He reached into his bag and gave each group two charges. "Don't worry about activating them. Once we get Brian and get clear'a this place, I'll blow this place to Kingdom Come."

The team nodded in response. "Ok team, you know the drill. You three find Brian, We go after Cipher. If we don't find her by the time we get Brian, then head back to the cars."

"Wait, wait! What if we get caught or they find us or sumthin'?" Roman whined.

They all rolled their eyes and shook their heads before they went their separate ways. When no one answered him, he ran after Tej and Han to stick with them. But unfortunately for the tech guy and the Asian, Roman whined some more.

* * *

Letty, Gisele, and Ramsey ran until it the hall led them to a big room that looked somewhat like an abandoned gym. It was very spacious. A few tables and chairs lying around.

"It's a nice place, isn't it?" a female voice said.

Their heads looked in all different directions, looking for the person behind the voice. For some reason, this voice sound familiar. Not to Ramsey or to Gisele, but to Letty. She knew that voice, but from where?

"Dramatic, right? Talking from the shadows."

The three finally looked to a dark corner in the room where the voice was coming from. A figure stepped into the light revealing a woman.

"Who're you?" Letty asked.

"You don't recognize me?"

As she walked closer to them, Letty looked hard at the shadowy figure, trying to see if she knew her. Then, the lights came on. When Letty looked back at the woman, a cold chill went up her spine.

"Surprise!" It was Kara, the blonde bodyguard from Abu Dabhi.

"Oh sh**."

The three turned and ran for the doors, but they locked and an automatic door slid down, trapping them. There was an electric key panel to the side of it, Ramsey ran up to it to try and open the doors, but it was encrypted.

With nowhere else to go, they turned back to face their opponent.

"Time for round two." She said as she ran at them.

Letty drew her gun, but the blonde slapped it out of her hand and punched Letty. The Latina retaliated with a jab to the side and then to the gut, then to the chin. This temporarily grounded Kara, but she was getting up fast.

Catching her breath, she ordered, "Ramsey, get those doors open," she said, "Gisele," she motioned the tall woman to help her.

So while the two fought the blonde, the female genius worked on the power panel.

* * *

Tej, Roman, Han, and Little Nobody were following the tracker when they came to a door. The signal was pointing for them to go in.

Roman tried to open the door handle, but it was locked. He tried to kick and bash it open next, it still wouldn't budge. Han had a go at it, but it was futile.

"Tej, you got somethin' techy we can use to bust this door open?" Roman asked.

"Well actually," the tech guy said charismatically as he walked over to the side of the door and analyzed the electric key panel. Then he pulled out an iPhone 3 and an ID card attachment from his bag.

Connecting the two together, he pulled out the bottom of the panel and plugged the phone into it. After waiting a few seconds, a code came onto the phone and a light went down the screen towards the wire of the attachment.

Taking the card attachment, he swiped it in the card slot and waited. Beads of sweat rolled down his brow as the pressure was on. This could go two ways. The attachment could work and gain them access, or it could set off an alarm and get them found out.

[beep, beep]

The three looked at the screen on the panel to see the words 'ACCESS GRANTED', and then they heard the door unlock.

Tej shook his head and let out a sigh of relief as he put his equipment back in his bag. When they walked in, it was completely dark. He pulled out some flashlights and handed them to Roman, Little Nobody, and Han. Looking around, they saw a control panel with a few monitors above it and a mini-fridge next to it.

Roman wasted no time walking over to it and looking inside.

"Really dude?" Little Nobody shook his head in disbelief.

"Roman, how can you even think about food at a time like this?" Han asked.

"Hey man, I'm hungry when I'm nervous," The joker replied pointing at the Asian with a bag of chips. "You know that!"

"Will you be quiet and come on?" Tej exclaimed in a whispered tone. He motioned for them to follow him as he went deeper into the room. As he roamed a bit more, he saw a door with a glass window. The signal was showing that Brian was on the other side. "In here."

Opening the door, the trio saw Brian in his cell with two other teenage girls.

"Brian!" Roman exclaimed as he ran up to the cell, waking up the girls.

"Brian, wake up!" the blonde girl said shaking Brian's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

The four were surprised that this girl knew their friend's name. But then again, she did just hear Roman call his name. So maybe that was it. Maybe.

The blond slowly woke up and saw four figures standing above them outside the cage. At first, he jolted up in shock, but when he looked at them for a bit,

"Guys?" He'd never been happier to see his friends in his life. "I can't believe this. You guys came all the way for me?"

"Well we didn't come all this way just to visit you in the slammer, man," Han replied sardonically.

"Speakin' o' which, who're dey?" Roman asked

"I'll explain later. Just get us out."

"I got dis." The genius pulled out a lock-pick set and went to work.

As he did, Brian saw four more people walk into the room.

"Guys, look out!" He yelled.

But it was too late. The door slammed and they were trapped with none other than Roberto, Enrique, Fonzie, and Fabio.

"Lookie here," Roberto said with a smirk. "You boys ready for round 2?"

Roman, Han, and Little Nobody looked at each other and sighed before getting into stance. For Roman and Han, this was gonna be like London. Only this time, they were out twice as much. Maybe with Little Nobody with them, they'd have more of a fighting chance.

"Well this'll be fun," Little Nobody sighed. And they all went at it.

While they fought, Tej struggled to get the lock open. He almost had it when a pair of hands grabbed by the shoulders and threw him across the room.

"Ok, now I'm pissed." He stated as he picked himself up off the ground and saw that it was Fabio who threw him. He motioned for the genius to come at him, but little did he know what he was in for.

Tej walked up, swatted away a fist, wrapped his arm around Fabio's arm, jabbed to the side of the body then to the head, kick to the groin, and heel-kicked him right into Enrique, who was about to throw a punch at Little Nobody.

Roman was going toe to toe with Fonzie, fists flying, some blocked, others not. It was crazy. Fonzie got lucky when he delivered a right cross to the jaw that landed Roman on the ground.

Meanwhile, Roberto had Han in a chokehold. The Asian was struggling with to get out, but was failing miserably. Han was almost out when Brian reached through the bars, wrapped his arms around Roberto's neck and held him. It was like a human centipede version of a chokehold.

Back with Roman, he watched as Fonzie towered over him. Then he saw past his legs and got an idea.

"Hey man, I just wanna say, I dug yo car." Roman teases before swiftly getting onto his back and kicked Fonzie with both heels, making him bump into Roberto.

Brian held on, locking his arms, not letting up. Then Fonzie hit them and Roberto's grip loosened allowing Han to break free and punch the Hispanic, rendering him unconscious. Now that he was out, Brian let go of him and he fell to the ground.

Now that those goons were out temporarily, Tej picked up his lock-picks, finally opening the cell door and hugging his friend.

"Thanks, guys," the blond said.

"Yeah, now let's get the hell outta here!" Roman whined.

"Yeah. For once, I agree with Roman." Let's get outta here." Little Nobody added.

Brian laughed at this. "Come on, guys. We're getting outta here." He said looking back and motioning for the girls to follow him.

They immediately followed him and the others out of the cell and out of the room and into the hallway. The girls didn't know where they were going, but wherever it was, it was better than here.

And as they left the room, they didn't see four baddies slowly start to pick themselves up.

* * *

Domand Hobbs busted through an office door, guns up, ready to fight.

In the center of the room, was a desk and behind the desk, a chair spun around and revealed the blonde female boogeyman herself, Cipher.

"Wow Dom, I didn't expect you to come running back to me soon." She said in her usually soft, but heavily sadistic tone.

"The only one running her is gonna be you," Hobbs interjected, "And I might not even give you that chance."

"Oh Hobbs, so quick to violence. Never stopping to think. Maybe if you used your head more, your wife would still be alive today."

Hobbs holstered his pistol and started walking to her, but Dom held him back. "Remember why we're here." He said.

"Last I checked, Toretto, we were here to take this b**ch down."

"Oh really? Taking me down and putting me in a hole like you did with Deckard?"

"We're just here to put you behind some thick bars. That's all you need to know."

"Mmm, know. It's a funny thing, knowing." The cyberterrorist slowly strolled around her desk, grabbing a piece of gum and tossing it in her mouth and stopping when she was right in front of them. "And trust me, Luke. There're a lot of things I know. Things that concern you that you don't even know about."

"Yeah like what, my daughter? Cause she's safe, so what's your next move?

"My move is revealing the past to you."

"Look are you gonna come quietly, or are we gonna have to go dirty?" The buff leader finally asked.

"Easy Dom, we're just starting to have fun. And I love fun."

"Well, we're on a tight schedule and have places to be. So if you don't mind."

"Oh no, of course not. I don't mind. I don't mind tell you that I've divided your team even more than you did. So we have plenty of time to just sit and chat."

"Yeah, we'll chat with this!" Hobbs said throwing a fist at her.

Immediately, she caught his fist and guided it away from her. Twisting it and stiff handed backhand to his face. Hearing movement behind her, she kicked Dom in the chest and threw Hobbs to the ground.

Dom came back at her with a punch to which she blocked and countered with a kick in the shin. The pain brought Dom to his knees. Before Cipher could strike again, Hobbs jumped onto her back and ran her into the wall. Swiftly, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Let's see how good you do with your keyboard fingers trapped." He said letting up on her and turning her around.

"Now that we have your attention, I got something to say," Dom stayed as he walked up next to Hobbs. "We may be taking you in, but I'm warning you. Stay away from my family, and if you don't, I'll call on every power on this Earth and break you. Cause no matter how much technological power you have, I've got more manpower. The power of family and friends is the strongest thing on this planet. And it'll always be there. But that's something you'll never learn."

Hobbs himself was shocked at Dom's speech. Other than Owen Shaw, he'd never really seen stand right in front of one of the bad guys they went up against and threaten them like that. But he was glad to see his friend show courage in this situation.

"That was a good speech, Dom," Cipher replied with a smirk. "But I have learned from you. And I decided to get some manpower of my own."

Before either of the buff men could respond, they were both grabbed from behind in chokeholds. It was Verone and Cipher's right-hand man.

"Gentlemen, this Bruce. He's my main muscle, and Dom I believe you've heard of Mr. Verone?"

"Yeah, sorry we were never properly introduced," Verone added, "But I'm sure you know me from you blond friend's stories in Miami."

"Oh yeah," Dom growled through his teeth, "But I guess he never told you about me."

"Oh, why do ya say that?"

"He'd have told that I don't like chokeholds." Dom elbowed Verone, temporally disabling him long enough to turn around and threw a punch to his cheek and to his gut. Then he kneed Verone's stomach and his head, knocking out the former crime lord.

Meanwhile, Hobbs delivered multiple butt kicks to Bruce's shin then a punch to his head, making Bruce's grip got looser. Next, Hobbs brought his left foot behind Bruce's left knee and pulled back, making them both fall back onto the ground. The full weight of Hobbs and his gear knocked the wind out of Bruce, allowing him to roll off of him, but he recovered quickly enough to grab Hobbs and send a punch to his face. Hobbs grabbed Bruce's fist and brought a hammer fist to his chest, then his face. Finally, he brought a clenched fist to his jaw, knocking Bruce out.

"You good?" Dom asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, great," Hobbs replied as he slowly got up off the ground. "Where's Cipher?"

The team leader looked around the office only to see that the blonde cyberterrorist was gone.

"Gone. Again."

As they recuperated, a sound of static came in before a voice on their walkies.

"Yo Dom! We got 'im," Tej said on the walkie. "We tryna find our way back to the garage, but we'll be dere."

"Good job, Tej. Find your way back to the garage and we'll meet you there." Dom and Hobbs walked out of the office and headed back for the garage.

As they ran, Dom pressed on the walkie again. "Letty, they found Brian. Go ahead and head back to the garage."

_[static]_

"Letty?"

_[static]_

"Letty!"

_[static]_

Concern and worry were filling up in Dom's head. "She's not responding."

"Come on, we can look for here while the others make their way back to the garage," Hobbs suggested.

Dom let out a sigh, but nodded before they resumed running.

* * *

"Guys, I got it!" Ramsey said as the automatic door slowly raised up.

As she smiled a thud came behind her. She turned to see Letty and Gisele on the ground, groaning.

"It's just you and me now, sister." Kara said with a smirk, "But I don't expect much outta you, you're just a nerd."

At that moment, something snapped inside Ramsey. "Just a nerd?" She repeated in a 'what did you just say' tone.

She rushed Kara, who was barreling towards her, but at the last minute, she slid on her knees with her arm out like a clothesline, tripping the big blonde. Kara went down but rolled back onto her feet. Swiftly, she ran, leaped into the air a bit and brought down a punch, but grabbed it and slung the blonde over her shoulder and got on top of her, giving a few hurt bombs to the chest and shoulders.

Kara kicked Ramsey off of her and the next thing they knew, they were trading punches. Ramsey was able to block a few of them, but some made contact with her body. When she had enough, the blonde grabbed Ramsey by the neck and lifted her up a few inches off the ground.

So now, she decided to bring up something new and unexpected.

"Ya know, one thing about being smart, I know certain pressure points to make the body cramp up," She wheezed.

Swiftly, she shot two fingers at the bridge between Kara's shoulders and the neck, the sides above the hips, and under the arm. A sharp pain ran through Kara's torso as she let go of Ramsey and grabbed herself.

The female genius jumped up and dust herself off before looking back at her opponent.

Letty and Gisele had gotten up to try and help, but were met with the sight of their thin, smart friend taking on this taller, physically superior woman, and WINNING!

Kara back up against the door and tried to stand up straight, trying to get over the pain.

Looking up, she saw Ramsey running up towards her.

'Oh sh**,' She said to herself.

* * *

"Tej, this is another dead end!" Roman complained again as they came to the end of another hallway. There were two joining doors, but Little Nobody and Roman found out that it was locked.

"I'm workin on it," the tech guy retorted as he tried to get a clear picture on his screen again. "This damn thing keeps on glitching."

As Tej fumbled with his GPS scanner to get a layout of the base, Rosie saw something in her peripheral vision. Looking down the hall she saw four figures standing at the end of the hall, staring right at them.

"Uh, guys?" She said, trying to get the attention of the grownups who were arguing about what to do. "GUYS!"

They all looked to see her pointing down the hall to the group at the end.

"Girls, get behind us," Brian said, motioning for them to get behind his friends. Knowing what this meant, he got ready to fight. Not just for his friends or for his own life, but also for the life of his little sister and her friend.

The five got ready to fight as the four bad guys ran towards them. The pressure was building, they're hearts were beating faster, and Roman was one drop away from peeing his pants.

But just before they reached them, the door on their right busted open, which smacked Fabio, and a body flew out with the doors and landed on Roberto, Enrique, and Fonzie.

A blonde woman groaned as she lost consciousness on top of them. The five and the girls behind them were slack-jawed and buggy-eyed at the sight before them. They couldn't believe their luck! Looking at where the door once stood, they saw Ramsey walk out and stand over the blonde woman triumphantly.

"Just a nerd, my a**." She said walking back into the room.

"Oh I'm definitely in love now," Roman said as he let out a breath.

Tej just shook his head again at his friend's weirdness. A few seconds later, Ramsey came back with both Letty and Gisele leaning on her shoulders.

The men went over and helped the woman out. Han went to Gisele, Roman and Tej helped Ramsey, and Brian helped Letty.

"You guys look like sh**," He laughed as he hugged her.

"Oh that's rich," she replied with a smirk, "Considering we came all this way to rescue your brave dumb a**."

"I hate to break up this comedic and emotional reunion, but we need to get outta here." Little Nobody said with a 'come on' motion.

Brian nodded in agreement. "He's right. Come on, we gotta find our way outta here."

The others followed and hoped that it would be smooth sailing from here. But of course, the baddies were starting to reach consciousness, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that was a long and HARD chapter to write. But I haven't uploaded in so long that I wanted this to be a big a juicy chapter for you guys. Hope it was good and suspenseful for you. I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been doing this GED program for a while and I just finished the 2nd GED year, and I have two more to go. AND I have work. But I'm still coming back with for my stories and for you guys. I thank y'all for the love and support you guys give for my stories. I'll be writing some original ones too with some characters I created. It's gonna be awesome! So til next chapter, this is NINJABOY saying, "I'm out!!!" And Happy DayAfter Toretto Tuesday!!!


	14. Shut Up And Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes it outta the base and Brian does a crazy stunt AGAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASUP Ninja Squaaaaaad! I'm back with another LONG chapter. I know y'all have been wanting me to update this story and trust me, so have I. But I've been backed up with school work and plus I've been coming up with new stories and posting them. But FINALLY, chapter 14 is comin' in with ANOTHER crazy car chase scene! It also includes a crazy stunt that I got from this link: https://youtu.be/09RbneeSLGU  
>  So buckle up and enjoy.

Dom and Hobbs stopped at the hallway intersection where the team had split up. Looking around they wondered which way to take until Hobbs saw the rest of the team running towards them.

"Dom!" Letty cries out as she ran into a hug with him.

"I'm here, baby." Her husband replied as he stroked her back.

Letty smiled when she heard this. She already knew she'd always have Dom, but it was good to have a little reassurance every now and then.

When they broke, Dom's eyes immediately went to Brian. Brian smiles as he was pulled into a hug with his brother-in-law.

"You're crazy, Buster."

"Yeah but what else is new?" Brian cackled.

Smiles and hugs were shared between them until they caught sight of the two girls standing behind Brian.

"Who're they," Ramsey asked curiously, "More prisoners of Cipher?"

Brian nodded as he put an arm around both their shoulders, letting Rosie and Casey know that they were safe and could trust these guys.

"Everyone, this is my little sister, Rosie." He stated with a smile.

Eyes went wide and eyebrows were scrunched when they heard those words. Sister? Since when did Brian have a sister?

"Ok, and with that bombshell, who's this?" Gisele asked motioning to Casey.

It took a moment to realize the tall woman was referring to her. "Oh me? I'm Casey. And I'm...um.."

As she struggled to get the words out, her eyes drifted over to Hobbs. But it just made her even more nervous. And who wouldn't be? That guy was so huge and muscular! But that's not really what bothered her. It was the seriousness in his eyes. It made her worried about how he'd react if she told him he truth. Would he hate her? Disown her? Kill her?

Ok, maybe that was a bit dramatic. But it was just one of the scariest thoughts that came to her mind.

Before she could finish that sentence, she was cut off when a voice came in on a PA system.

"This isn't over, Dom." Cipher's voice could be heard. She sounded pissed. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

"You can bet on it." Dom stated. "We can finish this meet and greet later. Right now, we need to get outta here."

They all nodded as they started heading back to the base's garage.

They were running when the sounds of gunshots made them run even faster. Fonzie, Fabio, and Kara were chasing them with guns in hand.

"Hurry up!" Roman shrieked, "They comin'!"

"Does he always yell?" Rosie asked as she tried to keep up with Brian and the others.

The team ran their way through a few more halls before making it to the hall that led to the garage. Finally making it, they all ran to their cars.

"Hey Brian, we gotchu a present!" Roman yelled as he jumped into the back of the Dune Buggy.

"Oh you guys out did yourself!" The blond replied as he ran over to the GT-R. "Hey girls, jump in!"

Casey and Rosie ran over to the car and jumped in. Casey in the front and Rosie in the back. The garage was filled with the sound of engines turning over and gunshots.

"Oh sh**!"Roman screamed. "Tej! Get this thing goin'!"

"Man, shut yo a** up!" The bearded genius retorted as he turned on their vehicle.

They were coming! One by one, the team drove out of the garage. Brian was about to follow them, but looked out to see the five baddies running towards the garage.

"Brian, what're you doing?" Rosie yelled. She was scared for her life.

"Stay down, and let me know when the others make it out. Ok?"

Rosie nodded at her brother as he got out and shot back at the baddies to buy time for the others to get out.

He was so focused on keeping them at bay that he didn't see what path the team took as they drove off. Casey kept her head down for at least few seconds after the others went down the path before she peeked out and saw that they'd already left.

"Brian, they're gone!" She yelled.

"Bout time!" Brian jumped back into the driver seat, revved up the GT-R and drove out of the garage.

There was a problem though when they came to the fork in the road. Hoping for the best, Brian took the path on the left that was heading up the mountain.

"Did they come up this way?" He asked.

"Um...I don't know," Rosie replied. "I had my head down and I didn't see until they were gone I guess. Sorry, Brian."

"No. No, it's ok. You were scared and took cover. You're good."

After going up a ways, they'd finally reached the top of the mountain. They got out and looked down the mountain.

They were pretty high up. Looking through a pair of binoculars, they saw their family driving down the mountain, and being chased by the baddie's cars.

Fortunately, they were nearing the bottom. Unfortunately, the baddies were gaining on them.

* * *

The team was flooring it down the road that led down the mountain.

"Roman!" Don called on the walkie, "Where's Brian?"

Roman had just noticed. And he felt a bit embarrassed about it. "Uh...don't get mad, but...I think he might've taken the wrong path."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"You've GOTTA be kidding me, Roman," Letty groaned.

"You can't keep and eye on our friend that we literally JUST bust out?" Tej shook his head as he roasted his friend, "And now we got these cockroaches on our a**!"

"Man, shut up and drive!" The joker retorted as he switched his walkie, "I'll call him!"

* * *

"Brian! Brian! You dere?"

Brian looked down and pulled the walkie off his hip and up to his face.

"Rome! Rome, I'm here!" He replied.

"Bro, where you at? We lost you back at the junction!"

"'WE LOST'?" Ramsey yelled.

"Fool, you the one that was supposed to look after him!" Tej added.

"SHUT UP, TEJ!"

The sound of gunshots could be seen in the background. Looking back through the binoculars, Brian could see Fabio leaning out of Fonzie's car and firing at the team.

"SH**!"

"We need to get down there." Brian said thinking of a plan.

Rosie looked at him confused and in a 'seriously' face. "But, we're at the top of the mountain. It's pretty high up. it'd take a bit to get down there."

"Yeah. Even at full speed, it'd take at least ten minutes to get down there. And EVEN LONGER to catch up to them," Casey added. "Unless you have a way to fly down there."

Fly?...Fly. Suddenly, Brian got an idea.

"Casey's right." Me smiled and headed back to the car.

"I am?" The two girls looked at each other confused before following the blond back into his car.

"We need to fly," Brian stated as they got in.

"How're we gonna do that?" Casey asked.

Brian continued to smile as he put on his seatbelt, shifted the stick, and backed the car up. "This car has enough armor to take on a missile and have a small dent. It's basically a tank with no weapons."

"So?"

"We're gonna have to drive off the mountain."

The eyes of the girls went wide when they heard that.

"What?!" They asked at the same time.

"It's the fastest way." Brian finally stopped after they had gotten enough ground between them and the cliff.(A/N: The cliff doesn't go straight down. It's a bit steep. So yeah)

"Are you crazy?!" Raisin yelled, "There's no way we'd survive that!"

"Do you trust me?"

Rosie was taken back by that. She may not have know him all that well, but he was her (half)brother. And she didn't care about the 'half' part though. She knew he'd look after her, regardless of the cost.

"Of course I do." She finally replied.

Brian looked to the back at Casey. "What about you, Case?"

She just replied with a nod and letting out a heavy sigh as she took in what was about to happen.

"Ok. It'll be alright. Just buckle up, and hang on."

He sat back and put both hands back on the wheel. Closing his eyes, he took in a few deep breaths.

Casey and Rosie held hands as they mentally and physically prepared themselves for this. More mentally than physically though.

The sound of the engine roaring was all they heard before they opened their eyes and looked straight ahead.

Brian stepped on the gas harder each time before pressing down and keeping it there until he shifted the stick to 'D' and they jolted forward.

The distance was closing between them and the cliff. The closer they got, the faster the beat of their heart.

"HANG ON !" "OH MY GOD!" "BRIAN!" They all screamed at the same time as they flew off the cliff.

Time seems to slow down. Gravity bringing the car down as they were lifted off their seats a little.

Their stomachs flipped as they flipped and flew through the air. The feeling of motion sickness you get on a roller coaster, except this wasn't that kinda ride.

The girls had tightened their grip on each other's hands as they gripped their seat belt.

Brian let out a silent, "OH SH**!" as their flight slowly came to an end.

They braced for impact as they neared the face of the mountain. Three...Two...One.

The first crash was on the roof of the car. It slid down more till it came to another cliff and slowly flipped again. When it landed again, it landed on its bottom, but unfortunately, the car wasn't facing the direction they were. The car instantly flipped over and over as it fell farther and farther down the mountain. It even flew towards a road and crashed on it before continuing downhill. But they were so busy bracing themselves, they didn't see that the road had cars driving down it.

* * *

The team continued downhill and came to a tight turn with a rocky cliff wall on the left, and another cliff on the right.

Dom shifted gears and kept his speed up as he did. He and the others were making good distance, but the baddies were still on their tail.

Out of nowhere, a blue car smashed down twenty feet in front of him. It almost made him crash! But the car kept falling just as he drove by.

"Ey Dom?" Roman called o the walkie, "I think I just found Brian and the girls."

* * *

The GT-R was still tumbling. The three inside had been flipped and flopped every which way and what not.

The car kept falling until it got T-Boned by a big rock, setting it straight as it flipped once more on its back and finally on the bottom before rolling on its wheels a bit until it came to a stop.

There was the sound of a ringing in their ears. After a crash like that, it probably couldn't be helped. But it slowly went away as Brian slowly regained consciousness. He opened the eyes to see a blurry world all around him. It took a while before he finally got his vision back.

"Oh boy." He groaned. Looking over to his right, he saw Rosie was still knocked out. Same with Casey. "Rosie...Casey, you girls alright?"

The girls groaned as they slowly came to as well.

"Brian?" Rosie looked over at him with heavy eyelids.

"Yeah?"

Rosie rubbed her face as she got more strength. "That was...AWESOME!"

Casey wheezed out a laugh as she sat up straight in the back. "It was pretty cool. You're crazy though, Brian."

"Yeah. We do stuff like that all the time."

"Really?" Rosie asked, finally recuperated.

"Yup." Brian popped his neck shook himself to loosen up before getting ready to drive. "Alright, you girls ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Rosie replied excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Casey added with a smirk.

Brian smiled at them before looking out the windshield and starting up the GT-R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of that. I'm done with this story and it's officially over. I'm sorry guys. I hope you liked it while it lasted. And Happy Toretto Tuesday!


End file.
